Aragorn VS Marth
Aragorn VS Marth is a What-If Death Battle created by Random Splatoon 2 Fan. It features Aragorn from the Lord of the Rings franchise pit against Marth from the Fire Emblem series in a battle between two humble hero-kings. Description Lord of the Rings VS Fire Emblem! Two of pop fiction's finest medieval swordsmen turned renowned hero-kings finally duke it out, but who will rule it all in the end? Introduction Wiz: The "rags to riches" tale is as old as stories themselves, right? Boomstick: You'd think we'd get tired of it by medieval times, but that period was loaded with badass swordsmen that became legendary hero-kings! Aragorn, the Ranger of the North turned King of Gondor. Wiz: And Marth, the prince of Altea who invented the term "Hero-King." (Cut to Wiz and Boomstick) Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Aragorn Boomstick: The world of Middle Earth is kinda messed up, if you ask me. There's nightmare fuel monsters everywhere, people are constantly at war with each other, and there's this giant fire eye that sees everything and wants to destroy it all, for some reason. Sounds fun to me. Wiz: But amidst this chaos, there is hope in the form of a mysterious Ranger of the North that soon became the greatest and most respected swordsman in all the lands. His name was Aragorn II Elessar. Boomstick: Fitting way to introduce such a badass as him. Wiz: Though you may all know Aragorn as the stoic, handsome leader of Gondor's armies, he didn't exactly start off with as much greatness. Boomstick: Yeah, when he was a kid, his dad went out to hunt Orcs and was killed in the process. Sounds like how my dad left me, except he didn't go hunting for Orcs. He just left. Wiz: Well, after his father died, he was fostered by Elrond, who actually had his name changed to "Estel" to protect him from being killed. Boomstick: Long story short, he did eventually get to be known as Aragorn at the end of the day, and he eventually became a Ranger of the North when he was in his twenties. Wiz: But his life seemed to have changed when he met two young Hobbits traveling with a certain wizard in grey. These two kids, Frodo and Sam, were on a quest with Gandalf to destroy the One Ring. And so Aragorn joined them in their journey, and he was more than suited to be a fitting leader. (The scene where Aragorn walks up to the Uruk Hai with no fear is shown, and it cuts to Wiz and Boomstick, with Boomstick looking very excited) Boomstick: Hell yeah! Even coming from someone who didn't read the books, Aragorn is an absolute badass and a master with a blade. Wiz: Wait, Boomstick. I thought you said you did see Lord of the Rings. Boomstick: Well, obviously. I saw the movies. That's close enough. Wiz: That's what they all say. Boomstick: Well, I'm not 100% to blame. The books don't show the awesome shit that Aragorn does the same way that the movies do. Wiz: Well, I guess you're right. (Cuts back to normal) Wiz: Anyway, yes, Aragorn is without a doubt a very experienced warrior, especially with his favorite blade, Anduril. Boomstick: Aka, the much cooler name for it, the Flame of the West. Wiz: This blade was forged by Telchar, who was one of the finest blacksmiths in Middle Earth at the time, and it was originally used to try and destroy the One Ring. Boomstick: But it ended up shattering to pieces because it wasn't strong enough. On the bright side, it was rebuilt with a special enchantment. Oooohhh! Wiz: Yes, Anduril was given the enchantment that once it was released from its scabbard, it couldn't be stained or broken, even in the face of defeat. Boomstick: So it's like an Anduril 2.0? Wiz: Yes. It's an Anduril 2.0. Boomstick: While Aragorn does have a few other weapons, like hunting knives and even a bow and arrows that he never uses, there's no doubt that he's a bigger sword person than I am a dog person. And with that sweet blade, he's done some neat stuff. Wiz: Aragorn has survived blows from cave trolls, dodged arrows fired from Orcs, taken on a small legion of Orcs on his own with no fear or hesitation, successfully led a small army to victory in a war against the forces of Mordor, became the King of Gondor, and even resisted the power of the One Ring, which can achieve world peace at the expense of turning the user into a dark lord of evil. He's also incredibly smart and witty, and can even influence kings. Boomstick: But even with all his feats, as much as I hate to admit it, even Aragorn has his flaws. Wiz: While he is shown to be at peak-human capability, he's still just that: a human, and he could still easily be put down to swords and weapons like that. Boomstick: But even if he did have a knife in his chest, he wouldn't stop fighting for his people no matter what. Aragorn is the definition of a badass in every sense of the word, and no-one will change my mind. Aragorn: A day may come where the courage of men fails, and we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day! An hour of wolves and shattered shields, where the age of men comes crashing down, but it is not this day! This day we fight!! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!!! Marth Wiz: Despite being born the prince of Altea, destined to rule the land, Marth didn't exactly have the best life growing up. Boomstick: Yeah, when he was young, MarMar's kingdom was seized by the kingdom of Door...Dollar...Wiz, how the hell do you say that? Wiz: It's pronounced "Dolhr." Boomstick: Ahh yes. Those guys took over his kingdom, killed his dad, took his sister hostage, and little Marth had to run like hell if he didn't want to share the same fate. Wiz: For his sake, Marth fled to the island kingdom of Talys, where he did find asylum for quite some time...until the place was attacked by pirates. Boomstick: After that, Marth decided that enough was enough, and he put together a small army to take back his homeland the hard way, which is also the fun way. Wiz: Of course, Marth wasn't about to try and save his kingdom with mere fisticuffs. Which is why he wields the legendary blade known as... (cut to Boomstick wielding Marth's primary weapon) Boomstick: THE FALCHION!!! Wiz: Yes, that. Can I see that for a sec, Boomstick? Boomstick: I dunno, I'm still not trusting the time you stabbed me with a trident. Wiz: Just give me the damn sword, I'm trying to do a showcase! Boomstick: Fine. But I'm watching. (Boomstick gives Wiz the Falchion, both with a suspicious look in their eyes) Wiz: The Falchion was forged with the fang of a dragon, and it possesses the power to easily kill dragons, and has been essential for taking out a lot of final bosses. Though while this is an impressive weapon, it simply becomes a normal sword. Boomstick: A normal sword? I'm not so sure about that. After all, it still has some awesome techniques in it.'' ''One of Marth's techniques is Shield Breaker, in which Marth jabs the Falchion so hard it breaks the enemy's defenses and leaves them stunned. There's also the useful Dancing Blade and Dolphin Slash, which, when you think about it, are kinda dumb names for skills that the soon-to-be Hero King has. Wiz: Well, we've heard worse. Anyway, Marth can also use Falchion to summon gusts of wind and it can even heal him whenever he needs it to. Boomstick: That sounds awesome! I should get that kind of magic for my guns, but then I'd just be like Deadp... Wiz shushes Boomstick before he can finish his sentence Wiz: Don't you finish that sentence!! Boomstick: Whoops. Close call. (cuts back to normal) Wiz: Anyway, the tip of the Falchion seems to be the strongest part of the blade. Boomstick, don't even think about making that tip joke. Boomstick: D'oh, fine. For now, at least. Wiz: With the Falchion by his side, Marth has done some incredibly impressive feats himself. Boomstick: He successfully took his homeland back from Dolhr with a small army, he's defeated the Earth Dragon Medeus twice, and Medeus is collossal in size, he can move faster than the eye can see, he can solo an entire army bigger than on his own with max stats, and he's survived getting stabbed, slashed, impaled, burned, and electrocuted! God damn this guy's tough! Wiz: Right. While Marth is a little naive and always cares about the safety of his friends over his own, he's still a splendid warrior to behold, always able to lead his army to victory and always staying confident in a fight. After all, even past his time, he's been renowned as such a hero that the mere mention of his name inspires hope throughout wherever it's heard. Boomstick: There's a good reason why it's ideal to adress Marth as the Hero-King, whether your a friend or foe. And if you are a foe, watch out. Marth: If by chance you decide you do want to become king, I hope my words can be a source of inspiration for you. Remember that everything I do is to nurture the bond between my friends. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set and we've run the data through all possibilities. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLE! DEATH BATTLE It's a luciously green, somewhat empty plain at early dawn. Marth is seen taking a stroll while holding a picture of his dear Caeda. It then cuts to Aragorn taking a stroll as well. The two hero-kings cross paths, and they stop. Marth: I've heard a lot of things about you, King of Gondor. Aragorn: Likewise, Hero-King. I've been told your legacy itself is hope, and that you saved your kingdom with an army a fraction the size of mine. Marth: Perhaps that could be true. From what I've heard about you, '''(starts to unsheath Falchion) '''you seem like a worthy opponent for a duel. Aragorn: I accept this challenge you provide. (unsheathes Anduril) But let me inform you: I bow to no-one. Marth: Nor do I. Let neither of us hold back. Aragorn and Marth dash towards each other and their swords clash and clang against each other numerous times. Marth swings Falchion at Aragorn's leg, but Aragorn quickly dodges and swings Anduril at Marth, who also dodges. They then proceed to swing their swords and block their blows again, until Aragorn kicks Marth hard enough to knock him back a little. Aragorn: I admire your footwork, prince Marth. This might be interesting after all. Marth: I do hope so. Marth then performs his Dancing Blade technique, keeping Aragorn at bay until he interrupts the move by having their swords clash and do a series of swings at each other. Marth then pushes Aragorn back with Falchion and performs Storm Thrust, in which he creates a huge gust of wind by jabbing Falchion right at Aragorn, barely missing him. The wind almost knocks over Aragorn, but the Ranger stands his ground. Aragorn (to himself): Interesting...A sword that can summon wind? (Out loud) Surely you can do better than that. Marth: Don't push your luck. Marth quickly lunges at Aragorn, who just barely dodges, and the prince of Altea continues to swing at Aragorn until he does an effective enough block that it's his turn to play offensive. Aragorn deals a series of blows to Marth with Anduril, and Marth does block the first few, but then Aragorn stabs Marth in the leg, causing him to yell out a little. Aragorn than slashes Marth through the chest causing a flesh wound and elbow-strikes him in the chest and knocks the blue haired hero down. Aragorn seemed victorious over the hero king. Aragorn: For what it was worth, you did put up a better fight than any Orc I've fought. Aragorn then walks away, but is quite surprised to see that Marth starts to get up, without any trace of his wounds. He had healed himself with Falchion and is ready to face Aragorn for a second round. Marth: They always say "You put up a fight" before they can see what I'm really capable of. Let me show you my strength! Aragorn runs at Marth and swings his sword, but Marth easily blocks it and punches Aragorn in the chest, but the Ranger of the North doesn't let that bother him as they deliver another series of swings to each other. The exchange becomes so fast it's almost like a blur, but it stops when Marth swings Falchion hard enough to knock back Aragorn's arm and him with it. Marth wastes no time in following up an attack and slices Aragorn's hand right off, causing Aragorn to yell out in pain. His arm hurts like hell due to this, but he still refuses to give in. He picks up Anduril with his left hand and continues to try and fight Marth, but he's clearly not doing as good. Marth then kicks Aragorn in the arm hard enough to knock Anduril out of his grip, and proceeds to stab Aragorn through the heart. Marth: Sorry, I cannot afford to lose. Aragorn: *coughs"...Understandable. Marth then takes his sword out of Aragorn's chest, and the king of Gondor falls to the ground, not quite dead yet. Marth approaches Aragorn, but not to finish him off. He has something to say. Marth: Aragorn, what I am about to say, I mean. You were a worthy opponent for Falchion. I will remember our battle and tell it to my people. And now that I'm taking Gondor as my own, I promise that the first thing I will do is have the people pay tribute to you, as you were a great hero in the past. Rest well. Aragorn, too tired to respond, smiles and gives a thumbs up with his one hand, and then it drops due to him dying. Marth then walks off into the sunset, with his cape blowing in the wind. Results KO! Boomstick (holding back tears): Our mighty king has fallen today. I'll never forget you, Aragorn! Wiz: Aragorn was without a doubt a spectacular warrior. His victories against Mordor's armies have proven that he was definitely a match for Marth, and he was arguably smarter than he was. But sadly, he was fairly outclassed by Marth's abilities in more ways than a few. Boomstick: Aragorn may be able to dodge arrows, but Marth was just too fast for him. I mean, he could move faster than the eye could track, and you'd have to be really skilled with a bow to shoot an arrow that fast. Wiz: The durability difference was pretty obvious, too. While Aragorn could take a hit from a fully-grown cave troll, Marth has survived a lot more than just that. He's been burned, electrocuted, and stabbed plenty of times before. Boomstick: Yeah, about that last part, if Marth has survived all manners of being stabbed before, what was Aragorn supposed to do? Not to mention that the Falchion could heal Marth's wounds at any time, undoing any damage Aragorn could've done to him. Wiz: And while both Aragorn and Marth were experts in leading small armies to victory, Marth was better in that category too. What Aragorn could do with his army, Marth could do with a fraction of it. Not only that, Marth was better at taking out large teams of enemies by himself than Aragorn was, because while both have done this, Aragorn's victory was mostly due to the Orcs running away to find Frodo and Sam while Marth soloed an army bigger than his own. (cut to Wiz and Boomstick) Boomstick: Wiz, I'm gonna miss that wonderful man. Wiz: Yeah, me too. Aragorn was definitely skilled, certainly enough to provide a decent fight, but Marth's speed, durability, and experience ultimately led the fight into his favor. Boomstick: And he didn't even leave a tip for Aragorn. Wiz: The winner is Hero-King Marth. Trivia *The connection between Aragorn and Marth is that they both started off as humble swordsmen with rough beginnings, but they soon grew into legendary heroes and even eventually became kings (Aragorn became the king of Gondor at the end of Return of the King and Marth became the ruler of Archanea. *This is Random Splatoon 2 Fan's second fight, though it could be considered his first serious battle since Isabelle VS Marie was kind of a gag battle. *This is also RS2F's seventh biggest request to Death Battle, as he's a huge fan of both characters, whether through the main series or through Smash (Aragorn is his favorite LotR character while Marth is his favorite Fire Emblem character (Lucina is a close second). *RS2F wanted this to be a bit of a "friendly duel gone wrong" due to both characters' rather chivalrous natures. Category:Random Splatoon 2 Fan Category:Sword Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Royal themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Books vs. Video Game Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Battle Of Blades Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Anime/Manga vs Movie theme DEATH BATTLES Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs